Conventionally, as one of the molding machines of this type, there is the following apparatus, comprising:
a first station, which is disposed above a base, for compressing molding sand in a molding space by squeezing the sand in horizontally,
a second station, which is disposed near the lower surface of the base, for matching perpendicularly an upper mold with a lower mold against the lower surface of the base and for stripping flasks,
wherein two sets of the cope flask and the drag flask are alternately reciprocated between the first and the second station, and wherein a flaskless upper mold and a lower mold that are stacked are produced.
Patent document 1: Examined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-16736